


Discovered

by rachel6141997



Series: Sherlock Holmes Has A Secret [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sweet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel6141997/pseuds/rachel6141997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has a secret, and one by one, everyone discovers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> You will have to read the first part of the series for it to make sense.
> 
> Just fluff, as usual.
> 
> Different tense, because I've written way to many fics in the present and needed to remind myself that I can still write in the past tense.

When John found out, he didn’t tell anybody, not even Sherlock.

Frankly, it is high coincidence he found out anyway. It’s not as though he works at St. Bart’s, but it just happened that on that particular day, the maternity ward there was incredibly busy, and as his clinic was affiliated with the hospital, he was sent into help.

 

He worked for five hours before things slowed enough to let him take a coffee break.

“Every woman who’s due in London must be coming here,” he said drily to a pretty doctor. She smiled at him.

“It does seem like it. I haven’t seen you around before, are you new?” He laughed and shook his head.

“No, I’m just a consultant from the Stern Clinic, called in to assist with the sudden influx of highly pregnant women. John Watson,” he said, offering a hand.

“Mary Morstan. How do you know you know your way wound so well, then? Done a lot of consultant work?” At this John stifled another laugh.

“Yes, actually, but not of this sort. I have a sort of- oh, I don’t know. Part-time job? Hobby? Anyway, I chase after this consultant detective, ‘helping’ him to solve crimes. Part of that means we end up visiting the morgue down below, a lot- so I’m pretty much in and out of here all the time.” She cocked her head inquisitively.

 

“You know, now that you mention it, I have seen you following another man, a lot. But I’ve mostly seen him up here.” John stared at her.

“Sherlock? Up here?”

“Well, no, not exactly. I don’t really work in the main maternity ward. I work in a smaller division. See, some of the children we get are born to mothers with addictions, and they are born in complete withdrawal, often prematurely. They have a separate intensive care section. That man- Sherlock, you said?- he comes in, sometimes, and rocks the children to sleep. There are a few volunteers who come in, like that. It helps the babies so much.”

 

John  chewed his lip. “Are you sure it’s Sherlock? It doesn’t really seem to fit the bill. Tall, pale, dark curly hair? Cheekbones that are, apparently, ‘to die for’?” Mary giggled.

“To die for?” John reddened.

“Female friend’s description. Not mine.” Former girlfriend’s, actually, but he didn’t feel the need to say that.

“Yes, that’s him. He’s here now, actually.” John raised his eyebrows, and shrugged. Then he glanced at his watch and scowled, because it was time for him to return to work.

 

Later, he texted Sherlock.

_Where are you? ―JW_

_Researching. ―SH_

_What? ―JW_

_The speed at which the average London cab moves. Why? ―SH_

_It’s your turn to get the milk. ―JW_

_Get it yourself if you care so much. I’m busy. Leave me alone. ―SH_

_If you insist. ―JW_

John figured he could humor Sherlock. He was actually being decent, after all.


End file.
